


Loss

by StarrySummers04



Series: It Was Always You [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Bruce Banner's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post Mpreg, mentions of Bruce's suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The next few years fly by and before anyone know it, it's 2005. Unfortunately, the year brings lots of challenges and loss with it. As does the next few years after that and the rest of the future.
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Mary Parker/Richard Parker
Series: It Was Always You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Loss

The past few years had flown by, Bruce had enjoyed meeting Richard and Mary’s friends, as well as Richard’s brother, Ben and his wife, May when celebrating Peter’s first birthday. Everything was so crazy but Bruce was having a wonderful time being so involved in Peter’s life and, at the same time, knowing that his son was being so well taken care of. That’s when things started to go downhill.

* * *

(February 2005)

It was the worst call Bruce had ever received.

“Hello, May. How is everything?” Bruce asked. He was currently on a break, he and Betty had been showing General Ross around the lab and were telling him about their research and how it was going. Considering May Parker had never called him in the entire time since they’d exchanged numbers, Bruce had a bad feeling but didn’t want to say anything until May either confirmed or denied his suspicions.

“Not great, if I’m being honest, terrible. It’s not to do with Peter, he’s fine, he’s here with me and Ben. It’s Richard and Mary… Bruce, they’re dead.” May explained. Bruce felt as though his heart had stopped.

“How?”

“A plane crash. They were on their way to California to talk to Tony Stark on behalf of Norman.” May added. Bruce just couldn’t believe it. Richard and Mary had always been his closest friends. He didn’t know what to do without them.

“I’m so sorry, give my love to Peter and Ben. I’ll try and pull some strings, come to New York as soon as possible.” Bruce replied.

“Don’t rush, we’re only going to be going over funeral arrangements.” May commented.

“I could watch Peter for you? It’s not going to be easy sorting all of this out with a four year old under your feet.” Bruce offered.

“If you can get away, that would be really helpful, thank you.” May replied.

“Sending my love and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye.” Bruce stated.

“Bye.”

Bruce rushed back inside to where Betty and her dad were eating their lunch. “General Ross, Betty, I’m so sorry but I’ve got to go.” Bruce announced.

“Right now?” Ross asked.

“Is everything okay?” Betty checked.

“Richard and Mary have died.” Bruce frowned. Betty jumped up and pulled Bruce into a hug.

“What’s going to happen now?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know. Ben and May are looking after him for now but they need an extra pair of hands considering they’ve now got funeral arrangements to be looking at.” Bruce explained.

“Of course. We can cope without you for a couple of months.” Betty smiled.

“We can probably start tests as soon as I get back.” Bruce commented.

“Of course. Go and be with those who need you. I’m so sorry for the loss of your friends.” General Ross added.

* * *

“I’m so sorry about Richard and Mary.” Bruce sighed, sitting down with Benjamin and May Parker after his friend’s funeral. It had been a long, long day and three year old Peter was already in bed. He’d enjoyed having Bruce around for the last few weeks, he insisted that ‘Uncle Bruce’ put him to bed every night, reading a book and singing a lullaby to him.

“Unfortunately, these things happen.” Benjamin accepted, he was upset, of course he was, he’d just lost his brother, but life had to continue.

“I hate to bring this up so soon, but what are you wanting to do about Peter?” Bruce asked.

“We were just assuming we were going to have him, to be honest. We know you’re doing classified work with the military and having a child probably wouldn’t help.” May offered.

“I can take him in if you need me to. I honestly hope that one day I’m in a stable enough position to do that but currently I’m not.” Bruce said, frowning.

“That’s okay. Mary and Richard explained the situation to us when they first brought him home. Of course, none of us ever expected this to happen.” Ben frowned.

“No matter what, you guys will always be in his life.” Bruce assured.

* * *

(April 2005)

It had been a crazy couple of months, but Bruce was happy to be back at work, happy to start trying the serum they’d come up with. Like all scientists, Bruce was willing to try it on himself before anyone else so he allowed Betty to administer the serum and set what he hoped was the correct dose of gamma radiation. It turned out he was wrong, very wrong. Much of what happened next was a blur, but when he came to, Bruce was informed of what had happened. Of what he had done. People were dead, he’d hurt both Betty and her dad. It wasn’t safe for him to be anywhere near anyone. He fled the country.

* * *

(2006)

Things were bad, Betty was no longer his friend, Richard and Mary were dead. And he couldn’t go and see Peter. It wasn’t safe. He was a fugitive. Things got bad in Canada, but he carried on to Alaska. This was when he put a bullet in his mouth. Only for the other guy to make an appearance and spit it out again. Bruce had never felt more low or desperate in his life.

* * *

(2007)

Bruce then fled to Brazil, did mundane work that was mind-numbingly tedious for someone with a mind as brilliant as his, but he did what needed to be done. He used a burner phone to stay in touch with Peter, who always asked when he was going to see ‘Uncle Bruce’ again, but Bruce never had an answer for him.

* * *

(2009)

Bruce was content to stay where he was, keeping the people he cared about the most as safe as possible, when he saw a news report about Tony Stark. It turned out the billionaire had gone missing in Afghanistan, and was presumed dead. Bruce couldn’t contain himself. He took himself as far away from civilisation as possible and allowed his emotions to run free, allowing the other guy to destroy things. It was the only way to calm the feelings in his heart. Tony meant a lot to him, even though they’d only been together for a short time. Bruce regretted never calling Tony. Now the man would never know about his son, and that wasn’t fair. Bruce should have told him but it was too late now.


End file.
